


Random Funny Prompts to Use

by Lolgirl10105



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolgirl10105/pseuds/Lolgirl10105
Summary: I dont know i just use this to keep funny quotes that i foundProbably won't publish this either.Actually I probably will tbh.All these were found online or through other works.
Kudos: 2





	Random Funny Prompts to Use

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably almost never update this again.

That didn’t hurt physically but it nearly killed me emotionally. 

-

I’m beyond excited to announce that I’m giving up! I’m so grateful for this opportunity and I can’t wait to see where this decision takes me.

-

Person 1: I just saw Person 2 sitting at their desk crying for five or so minutes and then their phone alarm went of and they just? Stopped crying? And went right on back to work

Person 2: It's called time management

-

Person 1: I haven't slept in 73 hours.

Person 2: 80. King of Insomnia!

Person 3: Bitch, it's been 90 for me. I'm going for an even 100.

Person 4: You guys are fucking terrifying.

-

Person 1: I'm gonna ask you to be respectful.

Person 2: I will politely decline.

-

“I shouldn’t care for your life, but I’m starting to and it’s becoming an inconvenience.”


End file.
